


Me and hopefully him

by Kaira_chan



Category: D.Gray Man
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_chan/pseuds/Kaira_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaira is attending her firt day at a new highschool and on that first day, her normalish life (?) starts to change as she is targeted by the schools two biggest gang, The Noah and The Order. Personally, she doesn't want to have to deal with these people. But it doesn't seem she can go anywhere without meetin up with them. One-shot and very old story. Corrections are still needed to be done to the story, so sorry if there's such bad grammer, cause I know my old stuff has it, but I'm working on it!</p><p>All rights go to Katsura Hoshino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and hopefully him

Okay, first day of school, and I'm running late for the orientation for first years. Great thing, right? So I'm running as fast as my small legs'll allow me, already running short on breath, seeing how out of shape I was. I briefly knew the in and outs of the campus and I felt as though I was lost when I past, what seemed like the same out door hallway for the.... 10th time? Okay, so I'm late, lost, and really tired. What else could go wrong? I turn fast around a corner, hoping that I was going the right way this time and I crash into some unknown person.

 

I look up, wondering who in the world was talking 'me' the social reject, just to find this handsome, red head, with a green bandana, and a..... eye-patch..... Forget that, going to more serious matters, I was sitting directly on top of him, not acceptable!

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I scrambled off of him as quick as I possibly could without squishing him under what I called my fat self. Back on my feet and trying to hurry and pick up the variation of objects that fell out my bag, the boy reached over to help me. I stiffened, I mean, I've been in contact with several guys before, I had like, what, seven brothers? And I was creeping out over this one guy...... Okay, lets face it, I knew him. Ya, I can't lie for long. He used to come over to my house all the time with my eldest brother Yuhi, so I saw him a lot.

"Here let me help you with that," he reached over, brushing against my arm.

Ahh, I'm going crazy here! I don't know why I should be acting like this, after all, he wouldn't remember me! It's been a year since my brother and him stopped hanging out....... Okay, so he doesn't remember me.....

Sadly, as I realized the hard truth, I picked up a pen. I am, just one of many girls that liked him. One of many if I may repeat....... I dared not look at his face, I didn't raise my head, fearing something wrong.

"Um, thank you," I took the book from his hand and pushed it into my bag, stood, and hurried away.

"Hey!" I heard him yell after me, but I didn't stop, using my last bit of energy to get me to the orientation.

...

"Kai~Chan!"

Now listen closely to my advise, when someone screams your name, in a high pitched, ecstatic way, don't just stand their looking for the owner of the voice, run and hide, or be glommed!

 

"Oh, Kai-chan, I'm soooo happy that you were able to come this school, I was fearing the worst when you said your brother was thinking about moving!" the girl that was currently pinning me to the ground was Shiro, hyper, energetic, full of love, and dramatic.... that's the type of person she was.

"Shiro-chan, Kaira is not invincible, where she can withstand any type of impact, be careful with her," the voice I heard was definitely Emily's, she spoke callously. Emily was what you could say evil and some what immature, but only when it came to arguments, in other situations, she's pretty cool..... I guess....

"Oh, sorry Kai-chan," Shiro slid jumped off me and bounded around my still body in circles yipping away at how we had the same classroom.

I guess I was acting a bit grumpy, cause Emily stooped next to me and poked my face saying, "Whats wrong, did little Kia-pon see something scary?"

Kia-pon, oh how that nickname got on my last nerves. I stood up and didn't say anything, and started walking towards the exit, the other two following and undoubtedly making silly jokes about me.

As me and my two other social reject friends walked through the crowded hallways to our classroom, a loud, high pitched, scream came a ways in front of us.

"Ada?" Shiro looked forward, and Emily seemed to be interested in ahead.

I was interested too and pulled aside a random person to ask for details.

The person I pulled out of the crowd looked at me pissed as I asked him what was going on.

"You must be a freshman," he yelled over the crowd, "The two worst gangs in all the world are more en' likely going at it right now, The Noah and The Order!"

Weird name...... Not that I care, I tried my best to stay away from people who were violent, seeing I was so tiny, as Shiro would say. But my curiosity drove me through the crowd to see what was going on.

The crowd yelled, shouting, "Fight, fight!"

All around me girls squealed boys names, but it wasn't like I knew any of them. The names were, Kanda, Allen, Tyki, and David..... Nope, I didn't know any of them.......

"Lav~i!!!!" I heard someone scream from the other side of the circle.

The boy from earlier, Lavi, stepped forward and took off his uniform jacket, throwing it into the crowd. From where I stood, I could see part of the crowd dissappear in the crowd, girls and I think one guy, scrambling after Lavi's jacket.......

Okay, I knew him......... I looked away, trying to hide my face and thanking the Lord that Shiro and Emily didn't know Lavi.....

Lavi reached the center of the circle and flexed, showing off his muscles, and slightly lifting his shirt..... Eye candy for the fans.......

Then I heard someone squawk, "Tyki!!!!"

"It's Tyki, Tyki Mykk!"

Seemingly, this guy had more fans than Lavi. He had wavy silk like bluish black hair, a tall masculine figure that made the girls melt........

He walked to the center and stood in front of Lavi.

A small crowd came up behind Lavi, a small group of two......

Then a slightly bigger group came up behind Tyki.... a slightly bigger group of four....

I thought that this was going to be an all out brawl, but the group just eyed each other then, walked to the side leaving Lavi and Tyki.

When everything seemed to be fine, Lavi stepped back, bringing back his arm, making his hand into a fist then threw it forward, with lightening speed.

Tyki dodged, spinning around Lavi, about to kick him in the back, but Lavi ducked into a leg swipe, catching Tyki off guard, sending him to the ground.

The crowd went wild and Tyki's group stepped forward, about to intervene, but one of Lavi's group members stepped forward, touching what seemed like a katana on his side.

What is this school?!

The two stood in front of each other, not moving, waiting for the other to make the first move. The crowd was silent, waiting in suspense. Tyki made the first move by starting to circle around Lavi, then stopped in front of me and my friends. He charged forward, Lavi stood in a stance ready to make his move, when his eyes caught mine.

His hands fell to his side and I froze. Lavi's stare swam through my veins, grabbing hold of me.

Tyki took this weird opening and punched Lavi in the gut. Lavi fell to the ground as Shiro, Emily and the crowd gasped.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" a voice came from the end of the vast crowd.

The crowd suddenly scrambled at the voice of the man.

"Huh, what's going on?" Shiro looked around confused.

I stared at the motionless body that lay in front of Tyki, as Tyki looked around victoriously. The man that shouted out broke through the scrambling children and revealed a tall man, with glasses and what looked like an Italian white hat.

"Come on Kaira," Emily grabbed my hand, "Lets get to class."

I followed Emily and Shiro, and as I stared behind me, found Tyki directing his smile to me sending shivers ran down my spine.

...

"That was brutal!" Emily said amazed as we sat in class, waiting for everyone else to pile in.

"It went by fast though....." Shiro thought, "But it seemed like that Lavi guy got distracted or something, cause I don't think he would have let something so small get to him.

"Guys," I started.

The two looked at me.

"I don't think I can stay at this school....." my head was on the desk, arms stretched out.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Cause-" I was cut off as the teacher walked through the door and the girls looked admirably forward.

"Now, ladies and," the teacher looked around and the guys and said under his breath, " scum, welcome to Philosophy class." He turned to the board and wrote in big fancy cursive. It said:

I thought to myself as Tyki got back to his feet, before Lavi could get on top of him. Oooof," I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes being handled be a potato abuser."Woo, are you one of the more aggressive type fan girls?"

Cross Marian.

"Call me General Cross or General Marian," Cross was tall, with wild red hair and a mask covering half of his face........ This guy was no average teacher and I think he's sexist toward guys.........

Cross looked around with some what of a disappointed look, then stopped his gaze at me and Emily and Shiro.

"Weeelll," he smiled then turned back to the board and wrote down our first assignment.

I thought I was about to die...... For what Cross wrote on the board was that for the next whole one and half hours of class, we were suppose to read 50 pages out of our text books.

My head fell to my desk and I, along with the rest of the class groaned.

About an hour later, the front door swung open and in stepped a white haired, short boy, with a tattoo on the left side of his face. He breathed in deeply.

"Boy," Cross started, "Why are you so late?"

I then realized who this odd looking boy was, he was the boy from the fight earlier...... He's this young, that he's in the same class as me and my other two 15 year old friends.

"Sorry, sensie," the boy straightened his back and walked to a seat in the front row, "Lavi was hurt real bad and I was stuck in his clutches as he was laying in the nursing wing....."

"Thats a pitiful excuse..." Cross looked back to his computer.

"Hehe," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is he okay now?" Cross asked.

The boy looked in disbelieve and asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because, Allen," Cross started and looked at Allen, " The boy stole one of my women."

Allen's head fell.

...

At lunch everyone was talking about Lavi's defeat. I sat, with Emily and Shiro quietly, poking at my food.

"So, after school," Emily waved around her chopsticks, "Lets go watch a movie."

"Yeah!" Shiro yipped.

"That sounds nice," a smooth voice said.

I looked up to find Tyki and his posse standing around the table me and my friends sat at.

"Is there a problem?" me and Emily asked in-sync.

"Oh, feisty!" said these two weird looking twins.

"Actually," Tyki sat his tray down, "This is me and my friends table," he smiled at me.

"Show us names," I snapped back.

Shiro looked to me then Tyki.

"Oh dear," Tyki drew back a chair and sat, "No need to worry, I don't mind intruders."

The twins, this really bulky guy, and this small girl sat down around Tyki.

Shiro looked around obliviously.

Tyki rested his hand on his palm and stared at me....... Weird guy, but I payed no attention, and drank my juice quietly.

"Are you and your friends freshmen?"

I sat down my juice and picked up my chopsticks, I had no desire to talk to this guy.

"Aww, come on," Tyki's smile grew, "I'm just trying to make some new friends."

I saw the twins snicker, from the corner of my eye.

"Here, let me introduce you to mine," he held out his hand, "This little girl here is Road, the one next to her is Skin, and these two weirdos are Devit and Jasdero, together they make Jasdebi."

Emily eyed Tyki and the others, while Shiro munched on her chips.

"I don't care....." I was quite nervous, don't let this tough act get to you, "Lets go guys."

As we left, I felt an icy stare on my back, making my skin crawl.

 

School seemed to last forever for the rest of the day and when the day was finally over, it was like getting a huge boulder being taken off my shoulders. I didn't understand why I was so stressed about the school, but I do know for sure that I wouldn't be able to last long there at 'Zolen's Christian Academy.'

...

It was a Saturday and thank the Lord, there was no school.

I laid in my bed, staring at my ceiling, waiting to here something happen outside....... Weird........ It's quiet....

I hopped off my bed, to the door, and walked outside.

"Where is everyone?" i asked out loud.

"Cooro, Ritsuka?" I looked in my little brother's room, which happened to be the most cutest place in the world. The I walked to another side of the stairs to the twins room and opened the door, "Hikaru, Kaoru? they weren't there either...... Okay I'm gonna be freak-ed if Daisuke and Sora aren't in their rooms. I walked to the end of the hallway and opened the two doors....... The rooms were empty. Frightened I ran down the stairs and into the master bedroom closer to the front of the house and flung open the door........ What I was faced with was the darkness of the room.

"Yuhi-nii-san?" I walked in one step and was suddenly grabbed and pulled in, the door slamming behind me.

"The princess is here," I heard two voices whisper in my ears.

"What shall we do to her?" another voice whispered.

"Dunno," another said, then poked me in my side.

I jumped out if the arms that held me and scrambled to the light switch and flicked it on.

"The light!" two boys in the middle of the bed fell to the backs, hands over their faces, acting dramatic to the sudden lighting.

A red head and a Burnett stood side by side smiling broadly, scratching the back of their heads, by the bed on a couch, sat two small black haired boys with the most adorable expression, and behind them stood the oldest of them all.

"Yuhi!" I squealed, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Sora, Daisuke, how dear you scare me!"

The boys looked taken back.

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down to one of the black haired boys.

"Onee-chan, did i scare you?" his name was Ritsuka and had the most adorable personality.

"No, no Ritsuka dear." It was hard not to love Ritsuka, he was one of the first additions to the family, seeing all of us were adopted separately; with the exception of Hikaru and Kaoru........

"Are you going out today?" Yuhi stepped forward.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Did you make breakfast yet?"

Yuhi sighed and shook his head,"No, we were planning this and a lot more, but as usual, you spoil the fun." Yuhi was an awesome chef; loved his food to death I did.

"Okay," Hikaru twirled around me, Kaoru following in his steps, "Let us join you."

"Ie," I turned away quickly, that was usually the best way to get away from the twins annoying rants, but it didn't seem i would be successful.

"Aww, why not little sis?" they intertwined their arms around me, putting my body in between their's.

The fact that they were close to me wasn't at all a problem, nothing actually got on my nevers when it came to how they touched me, (And no, they don't touch me in an in appropriate places) what got on my nerves is that I wanted out of the house now, so i could catch up with Shiro and Emily at the park.....

"Guys," I sighed, "Not this time okay?" I put on the "Right now isn't a good time" expression and the twins let go immediately. I know I shouldn't abuse that face, seeing it worried my whole family, but this time it was okay.

 

I walked past the coffee shop where business people usually sat and worked on computers and drank strong coffee to stunt their growth. This way wasn't the most convenient place to walk to get to the park, but it was faster. These streets were usually filled with the gang bangers and whores, along with a pedofile here and there.

When I walked around these places, I dressed myself in my brothers clothes. It's always better to look like you could beat the crap out of someone. Then again, I looked myself over, I looked like one of those hot rich guys..... Oh dear God that I pray to...... Don't let them pick me up.....

"You look a bit scared," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around ready to go all numb chuck on the dude, just to find Tyki Mykk and his little gang of weirdos.

"What do you want?" I asked wondering how he knew it was me.

"Oh, you're so harsh for a young lady," Tyki said smiling, his smile was gruesome, not something I'd like to wake up to in the morning.

"Well, chicks, like me, has to act like this, so people like you don't pick us up," I turned away, not willing to share anymore words with him.

I heard a snapping of fingers and instantly, I was grabbed by both arms, by the twins, Jasdebi.

"Ah, she's actually pretty cute," Devit said, licking his lips.

"Well, if thats what you think of her," Jasdero said, while pulling out a gun from his pocket.

"Now now," Tyki intervened, "Don't harm the princess."

_Princess? I'll freakin' kill these guys, don't think I won't......_

_Jasdero put the gun away, his other hand still holding me up against the wall._

_"Now let me ask this," Tyki stepped forward, putting a white glove over his hand, "Who are you?"_

_"What do you mean?" I winced, the twins, despite how skinny they were, their grip was strong._

_"What do I mean?" Tyki took the hand he put the glove on and rested it on my face, "Well, I guess i have to be a bit more straight forward, who are you to Lavi?"_

_That name again, boy I tell you! Where can I go to not hear that name? My facial expression must have changed cause Tyki's smile just got bigger._

_"So you do know him," he used his hand to tilt my head up to his, "Tell me, what are you to him?"_

I turned my head away from him, "Nothing, he doesn't remember me!"

"Oh?" Tyki made an innocent surprised face, "Really now....." His smile returned, "Does it hurt?"

I glared at him and struggled against the twins, "I have somewhere to go, tell your goons to unhand me.

"Goons?! Jasdebi yelled, both taking out their guns.

Road walked forward and smacked them both on the head with an umbrella and Jasdebi seemingly calmed down.

"Well, if you have somewhere to go, then I must no longer hold you back," Tyki stepped backward, Jasdebi following.

"Go on," Tyki waved his hand in some type of dismissal.

I started away, backwards to keep my eye on them, then turned and started running hearing laughter as The Noah gang laughed at my weakness.

My heart was racing and there wasn't much I could do, seeing I was being held at gun point.

 

I stepped out in front of the stone sign that said local park, the meeting place for me and my friends and took out my cell and dialed Emily's number.

"Moshi mosh?"

"Hey, Emily," I started, "I won't be able to make it." I looked from behind the sign to the far side of the park, where Emily and Shiro stood under the shade of a tree.

"Huh, why not?" Emily asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just going out with my brothers."

I ended the conversation there and hung up the phone.

The real reason for me not wanting to go and hang out with the two today was cause I was stressed and the last thing I wanted was for them to worry about me..... Maybe what I should do is go and watch that new movie that was coming out today.... Dang, I can't, that's what Shiro and Emily are going to watch.

Okay, so now my official boredom starts and i brought it upon myself. I started away and pulled out a beanie from my pocket and slipped over my dark brown hair, I didn't want anymore unexpected visitors pulling me on the side of the sidewalk to interrogate me. Expecially..... Lavi....

"What did Tyki mean when he asked me if it hurt that he doesn't remember me?" I thought aloud. "Well, sure it hurts, i guess, but i shouldn't have much say in this matter....." I rubbed my temples, "I didn't even talk to him when he was around..."

I was walking down one of those busy tourist streets, where like, everyone would come, even if they weren't a tourist, and buy all this expensive stuff. Well, lucky all those rich people..... Some of the people who were buying stuff was kids from my school, the same kids who said they didn't have enough money for lunch and would mooch off others... How self centered.....

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and held my head down; when ever i came here, older woman would come up to me, thinking i was some dude and tried to pay me money for a night with them.....

"Eww," I spoke out loud, sticking my tongue out, and squishing me face up like I smelt something bad.

"Whats wrong?"

_Who the?_

"Um, did you say something?" i asked.

"I asked you if something was wrong," I believe his name was Allen....

"Ano, no, there's nothing wrong," i scratched the back of my head wondering if he recognized me, seeing one, I was dressed different from school, and two, we've never talked before till now.

Allen seemed to pull back a bit unsure and the guy next to seemed to get aggravated and stepped forward and asked, in a harsh tone, "Are you Tuugo Kaira?"

"Who's asking?" I asked on the defensive side.

Allen looked at the guy, "He said not to be mean, Kanda!"

Kanda glared at poor little Allen, "Well, if that's how you wanted it to go, then why didn't you ask her yourself, bean sprout?"

Allen flared, "It's Allen!"

I took my chance as the boys started to argue, turned around, and started to run.

"Hey!" I heard Kanda yell after to me, "Now look what you've done, damn bean sprout!"

"Me? You were the one that was suppose to...." their voices gradually became smaller as I furthered myself from them.

When i was sure that they weren't after me, i turned down a alley way and stooped down to take a breather.

"What the heck was that?"

"You know, it's not nice to run away like that,."

Damn, please don't tell me that's Allen's voice!

I turned around and I got my wish, it wasn't Allen I was facing, but Lavi instead.

"After I go out of my way just to get a hold of you, just to find out that you ran away," Lavi smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.

I didn't know what to say, as soon as i saw him, my whole system went on lock down.

Lavi was about to start talking again when he realized my reaction to him standing there.

"Ano, is there something wrong?"

I wanted to say I know you for some stupid reason, hoping that there could be a chance for me with him, but instead I couldn't bring myself to talk, go lucky me.

"Um, Tuugo-san?" Lavi waved his hand before me and I backed away. He looked at me hurt.

"Stay away from me," I said in a shaking voice, "I don't want to be caught hanging around people like you."

That seemed to hurt Lavi even more and he also seemed to be upset, "People like me?"

I nodded, "I don't want to associate with people, with all they do is fight, I don't want it." My memory flashed back to a time when Yuhi was terribly hurt, and I ended the memory there, not wanting to remember anymore.

"This is our first encounter and your acting like we've met before and harassed you," Lavi said in an annoying voice, his two friends now joining him.

"Well, you could say that," I looked around helplessly, "Your friend Tyki Mykk came after me today and-" I could go no further, because as soon as i said Tyki's name, Lavi had me up against the wall, his face in mine.

"Did he hurt you, did his hooligan idiots touch you?" Lavi's expression scared me, never, when he used to hang out with my brother, did i ever see him like this.

I shook my head, a lie.

Lavi backed off, still looking angry, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Yuu, Allen," he started as Yuu glared at him(Most be something about Lavi using his first name) and Allen looked up, trying to put on a serious face, but he was much too adorable for that type of expression.

"Take Tuugo-san home," he started off before I could protest, "I've got something to take care of."

"Now, you just hold on!" I started, "I don't need you nor your friends to take care of me! And if your gonna go see Tyki, then don't!"

Lavi turned back around and smiled, "Are you worried?"

I blushed and looked away, "No, there's no need to worry about you goons...."

Lavi's smiled didn't fade away this time at my insult and walked away. "Take care of the princess."

_Princess? Why was everyone calling me that for? Was that some kind of stupid nickname, cause i wasn't liking it....._

"Come on Tuugo-san," Allen started and guided me out of the ally.

"Now listen here," I pointed my finger, "Since we're in the same class, there won't be any need for formalities, cause i sure won't use any with you guys....." I felt weird talking like that, "Just call me Kaira, or Kai, which ever you like, and I'll just call you guys by your first names."

Allen smiled shyly, "Okay but there might be a problem with you calling Kanda by his first name."

"Hm?" I looked at Kanda.

"Don't use my first name, ever," his voice sent the chills down my back.

"Okay," I turned back around stiffly, "Kanda it is.

I spun around to who asked me the question, to find the same short boy with white hair from first period and he was standing with this taller, quite gorgeous, guy with long bluish purplish hair pulled back in a pony tail; the same guy from the fight...

...

Kaira went home, Allen and 'Kanda' as her escorts, but what she didn't know that on the other side of town was that I was facing The Noah gang on my own.

"Yo," I walked in casually into the Noah base (I had little respect for people like these dirt bags) a warehouse that looked like the living room of a mansion....., "Hows everyone?"

"Whats this I see?" a fat man (The only man to tell the truth), with a weird smiled looked at me, "Is this the puppy gang leader?"

I held back my anger, for I knew that my gang was far better off than the circus this mad man conducted, "Why if it isn't the always good looking Earl; feeling fit today?" my joke was stupid, I know, but oh well, it seemed to have done some type of damage.

"Do you have business here?!" the Earl yelled, some times it was hard to tell whether or not the Earl was in good spirits or not, since it seemed that smile of his never left his face....

"Happy to see you smiling too," I moved forward to where The Earl sat, and sat in front of him, my legs folded, i was making myself feel at home without his consent, "So where're your little monkeys?"

"If you mean my wonderful children then, their out playing," the Early sat forward and looked at me evilly.

I leaned forward too, resting my chin on my hands, "On my territory?"

"Oh my, is that where they are?" The Earl said with little concern.

"You need to put your kids on a tighter leash," i sighed irritated.

"You obviously came here for some type of reason, other than to talk about border lines," The Earl seemed to calm down a bit, "What do you want?"

I became serious, "For them to keep their dirty paws off the princess."

"Oh...." The Earl's smiled seemed to grow, if that was even possible, "You found your princess? After so long keeping your eyes off her?"

Calm, Calm, I need to calm down, "If it's anyones fault why what happened it's-"

"Yours," I looked behind, looking for who cut me off, just to find that one really hot chick that was apart of the gang, Lulubell.

I needed to leave, there was no way i would be able to hold my own if the rest were to come back from 'playing.'

"I must take my leave," I said getting up.

"Oh, must your nice little visit come to an end so soon?" the Earl seemed quite amused.

I smiled, as warmly as my short fuse would allow me, "Unfortunately yes." I was leaving not hoping for anything else when the Earl spoke.

"We'll make a bargain, you can have the girl," I stopped to listen, "If you can beat my wonderful children, with you group as well, of course, but if you lose, you must strip yourself of your title and become mine."

I balked, do you know how weird that sounded?

"I need to speak with my group before i come to decision," I was hoping for more time, and i didn't want to betray my friends.

"Now would do just fine," the Earl pushed me on.

_What would he say at a moment such as this?_

I thought to myself. _He would say no, wouldn't he..... but I'm not him, and it's not like he's watching over me anymore...... It's time to stand on my own.......... But what would the others say? They'd hate the idea...... And her.... Oh damn it! She wouldn't even talk to me again........._I smiled _She'd always been like that, nothing I could change about it.........._

"So, what's the answer, Lavi boy?" The Earl taunted me.

"My answer," _for something like this, I'll need to, "_Is yes." _I'll need to bring out everyone._

I stood tall before The Earl, and The Earl sat there, happily smiling a scheming smile.

...

I loved sleeping, sleeping was fun, because while you slept, you could dream, and dreams, my dreams, were always fascinating.

This dream, however, wasn't, it scared me and showed the sad past, when my brother, my beloved brother,Yuhi, that brought me into his happy family, had come to a close to death situation.

He didn't talk about it much, but I knew why he was like that, and, even though I should have been sad over this situation, I was so happy, because he had finally left that dreadful gang. I was told by Hikaru and Kaoru, that he joined it for the money, so he could support us. It was around that time I took a up a part time job. And after Yuhi had come home and made a full recovery, Lavi never came back the house.

I whimpered in my sleep, I didn't like seeing this.

"Kai-chi, oi, Kai-chi, wake up," i felt someone shake me awake and as I opened my eyes, I saw Yuhi standing over me.

I jumped up to him and wrapped my arms around him; i was in a desperate need to be held by him.

"Hey, whats this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, to secure my small body so i didn't fall off my bed.

"Are you going to work?" I asked, not moving.

"Ah, yes I am," Yuhi was confused.

"Then after that are you going to see your girlfriend?"

I felt Yuhi's face become warm, "Yes."

I pushed him away from me so I could see his face, "Then, after all that, you're gonna come home and cook my favorite foods?"

Yuhi seemed to not understand, but I didn't care. "Yes."  
"Then," I smiled, "Until then, be safe, Nii-san!"

Yuhi seemed some what taken back, but it was okay, I had to do things like this to make myself feel better after having such bad dreams.

Yuhi smiled and mused my hair and left the house.

I sat on my bed, in front of my mirror and looked at myself quietly.

"Oh, brother," I heard I mischievous voice whisper from one side of my door.

"Yes, brother?" another answered.

"You've seen that face before, haven't you?" the voice seemed to laugh.

"Oh yes, yes I have," the other said.

Then the owner of the voices appeared and I saw the smiling faces of Hikaru and Kaoru.

They then said together, "Thats the face of a girl that is in love!" They slapped their hands to the side of their faces and and made kissing faces.

"Both of you!" I threw my pillows at them. "I don't even know what you're talking about...."

They looked at each other then calmed down and sat beside me, me in the middle.

"Ne, Kaira-pon," Hikaru leaned over to me and wrapped his hand around me, "Don't look so down all the time, okay?"

Kaoru took his hands and cupped my face in them, "We don't like an unhappy princess."

_Princess, that name again, what exactly did it mean? I wonder if the meaning between Lavi's princess and the twins princess was different......._

I leaned back and fell unto my bed and the two looked at me.

"Guys.... Do you remember a guy named Lavi that used to come around here?"

Hikaru and Kaoru switched glances then nodded.

"Why?"

I sighed, and rolled over so my face was in my bed, "Forget it."

The twins shared worried expressions, knowing that nothing could be done at the moment.

"Guys, can you leave now?" I started to sit up, "I'm suppose to take Ritsuka out to the park.

The twins started to stand then stopped and looked at me, "But isn't that Soubi's job?"

"Today it's mine," I said starting to take my shirt off, signaling the guys to leave.

...

"NE, Kai-onii-chan?" Ritsuka started saying, as we walked, hand in hand, down the cement pathway to the playground.

'HM?" I looked at him, I loved him so much, he was the calmest out of all my brothers.

"Yesterday, when you came home, I saw you walking with these strange guys," his voice was so innocent, I'm guessing he must have been a bit jealous, because he pouted and kept away eye contact, "Were they your friends?"

I laughed slightly, "Iiiiie, Ristuka-chan," I said pulling pulling him along into a skip.

Ritsuka didn't go any further and after awhile, he released his grip on me and ran to the swings.

I sat down on a near by bench and quietly talked to him as he swung back and fourth, quite happy I had agreed to go with him today.

Suddenly, he stopped pumping his feet, and let the swing go on it's own will, as he stared at something on the other side of the park.

I looked too, after i did, i wished i hadn't, because there, behind the slide, under the shade of a tree, stood Tyki and his goons.

Tyki smiled as I had finally realized his presence and made his way over to me, signaling to his gang to stay put (Thank God). Ritsuka hurried to my side and grabbed my arm and I hushed him telling him not to say anything when Tyki came over.

"Well, who do we have here?" Tyki raised his eyebrow and nodded to Ritsuka.

"No one of your concern," I said, giving him a glare I had hoped seemed threatening.

He snickered and sat beside me and Ritsuka followed him with his big blue eyes.

"I know who he is, so I guess I shouldn't have asked," Tyki leaned back and placed his hands in between his legs, and looked to the sky.

I flinched and looked at him, Ritsuka realized this and turned his gaze to me.

"How?" I tried to yell with no luck.

He looked at me and for the first time since I met him, I realized how good looking he was. His hair, now that I could see it up close, was actually really pretty, it looked smooth and silky. His hair seemed to be like clear ocean waves, as it was tied back...... Wait..... stop, I won't go any further.... I mean..... Seriously, I'm gawking over the bad guy.......

Tyki smiled, seemingly realizing what I had been doing and I turned away, that smile wasn't like any other I had seen before..... Or was it just that fact I was looking at him differently.

"Think about it, okay?" Tyki began to stand.

"Huh?" I looked back to him, "Think about what?"

He began to walk away and didn't face me, "Think about that image that was brewing in your mind, how it would look if you were standing next to me, instead of the brainless red headed idiot."

"Onii-san?" Ritsuka asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I stood, and looked at Ritsuka, trying hard to smile, "Lets get some ice-cream, okay?"

He stood and took my hand in his, as if to reassure me.

 

"What flavor?" I asked, finally getting into the mood.

"Chocolate," Ritsuka answered, a bright smile pulled cross his face.

After we both received or ice-cream, we went to walk about in the afternoon sun.

"NE, Onii-san?" Ritsuka licked his ice-cream.

"Yes?" I had already finished eating mine, seeing I ate fast.

"If those people harass you again, tell Hikaru and Kaoru," he smiled as he licked off the dripping cream from the side.

"Or, you could always call on me."

You know, life has a way of coming at you...... I mean, just one after another, they just keep on coming!

I turned around and found Lavi, but only him, not any of his friends.

"Konnichiwa!" he smiled, then bent down to Ritsuka, "Hello, who might you be?"

Ritsuka blushed at Lavi's smile and hid behind me.

"Oh?" Lavi leaned to the side to try and find him, then stood back up to look at me.

"Did you get home fine yesterday? Sorry I couldn't come," he asked.

I nodded and turned to tend to Ritsuka.

"Well," I guess me turning away from him hurt him, but that didn't stop him, "Can I walk with you both?"

I looked at Ritsuka for his approval and he nodded. _Wrong answer, Ritsu-chan!_

Lavi smiled and took his place beside me.

I sighed, not liking how things had turned out and I needed to make a conversation so I started with him, "So, where is the rest of the group?"

Lavi's smile melted away, "They're... running some rounds."

Ritsuka wasn't by my side anymore, but over on the grass, chasing a butterfly, having finished his ice-cream.

I felt awkward by his response, had I asked a question that shouldn't have been asked?

"Tuugo-san, I," He began, but i cut him off.

"I hate being called that, it makes me sound old, call me by first name," I looked on after Ritsuka, feeling that I may have been blushing.

I looked over to Lavi and he was smiling brightly with his eyes closed. I then suddenly became curious.

"NE, Lavi," his eyes opened immediately when I said his name, "Why do you where a eyepatch?" I went to touch the patch with my fingers but his hand stopped me, and pulled me close to his body.

"It's a secret."

I don't know anything anymore, at least not at the moment. My face was so close to his, that I could feel his breath, and even (If possible) hear his heart beat.

He started to lean in towards me and I didn't move, mystified by him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sound startled me and I backed up and Lavi sighed and stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Ah, excuse me," he said to me blushing and turned around and answered his cell.

"Allen?" Lavi said and paused listening to what the boy had to say. "Oh, you found them all...... Already?......... Okay, I'm on my way." He hung up the cell and turned to me, obviously regretting the phone call.

Lavi looked side to side, bouncing a bit, trying to think of what to say, then stopped and moved back in front of me.

"I have to go," he finally said, grabbing my shoulders, "But I want to you to think about it for a while, okay?"

I lifted my eyebrow and he laughed at me, or was it at my obliviousness?

"Me and you!" he said a bit higher than his usually tone, then he left me frazzled.

"Kai-onii-chan," Ritsuka pulled on my shirt, "Let's go home!"

...

I dropped Ritsuka home and left the house right after that, wanting to be by myself so I could think, but this time, I stayed away from the side of town that seemed like it was crawling with gangs and went to beach, not too far from where I lived. The beach wasn't my favorite place in the world, seeing I hated sand and the way you felt all dry and salty after coming out of the water, but at the moment I didn't care, I just need to be be myself.

On my way there, my cell rang.

_Text message from E-chan....._

It read:

**hey where r u? something rong? wanna talk? -E-chan**

** I answered back with: **

**Naw, nths rong, y?**

**E-chan: Cause, u hvn't called me nor Shiro, so we were both worried....... :)**

**Me: nothing 2 b wrried about, ive just been with the brothers..... u noe, hanging out and wat not...... =)**

**E-chan: If u say so, u'll be in skool 2morrow, rite?**

**Me: lol, wouldn't miss it 4 the wrld.**

**E-chan: luv the enthusiasm, ttyl then**

**Me: ttyl, bye bye**

** Before I could hang up my phone, I received another message, from..... silky-locks01 **

**silky-locks01: where r u?**

**Me:......**

**silky-locks01: lol it me, Tyki :-P**

** _ To tell the truth, I was happy it was him..... dunno why.... Oh dear God, please don't tell me I'm falling for him _ **

** _silky-locks01: answer me, please......_ **

** _Me: wat do u want?_ **

** _silky-locks01: ow, that hrts..... tell me where u r_ **

** _Me: y_ **

** _silky-locks01: so i can see u_ **

** _Me: and if i don't?_ **

** _silky-locks01: ill just find u myself_ **

** _Me: id lyk 2 see u try_ **

** _silky-locks01: ok_ **

** _Me: wat, no, i didn't mean that literally!......._ **

Okay, now I was scared...... there's is no doubt that he'll find me.... And who knows what he would do to me......

I started to run and found myself before the beach walls, but no steps were in sight..... I went left and found the stairs and ran up them, and stumbled into the sand.

The smell of the salt water waft over me and the sounds of the ocean filled my mind and I was instantly at peace.

"Okay, I just need to find somewhere to hide...."

It was getting kind of late, so shadows were casted all around, from the sand dunes and the.... the life guard station! I ran over to it and up the stairs and into the hut thingy.

"Safe," I said out loud, falling into the chair. When i was down, i felt awkward, like what I was sitting on wasn't a chair, it felt human like and was breathing. I jumped up and looked who I fell on, but couldn't see the face.

"It's not very hard to find you, you know that, right?"

"Tyki?" I asked confused.

The lights switched on and there was Tyki, smiling happily at me.

"What do you want?" I asked backing away.

"Don't run away," he stood to his feet, "I'll catch you right away, seeing your not good with sand." Tyki's smile went from his face and he just looked at me, head cocked to the side.

"Did you make a decision?" he asked, still not smiling.

"On what?" my back was now to the wall and he was began to start advancing back towards me.

"Me, did you make a decision on me?"

He stood, towering over me.... Oh how I hated being short.

Now that he asked, I haven't even been thinking about what he had asked me, I was thinking about what Lavi had asked...... I was more interested in his offer, more than i was interested in Tyki's.....

His expression turned innocent, "You haven't thought about it at all, have you?"

I turned away, "You just asked me today!"

"Oh, what's this?" he turned my face to his, "I sense guilt on your face."

"I have nothing to be guilty about," I didn't like this position.

Tyki was standing just before me, my face tilted to his, his other hand caged to me to the wall, and the fact that a small part of me wanted this, made me all the more nervous.

"What's wrong?" he whispered

I tried to push myself through the wall, hoping, if I wished hard enough, it would happen.

"Hmmm, are you uncomfortable?" Tyki kept on moving closer to my face, and any closer his lips would be on mine.

I didn't answer and tried a desperate move by trying to push him and make a rush for the door, but he grabbed me and flung me against the wall, with one hand.

"Don't try to get away," he said as he took my other hand to join the one he had pinned against the wall.

"Leave me alone," I struggled against him, but as I expected, he was waaay, stronger than I.

"Now, now, wouldn't you say that this is only fare?" he said, his face back in mine, trying to make me not realize his hand was slowly going up my lose shirt.

"No!" I screamed, but it couldn't come out all the way, because he closed in on me with his lips.

I didn't want this, not this, not at all. If I had known going to the new high school would have gotten me in this much trouble, I would have gladly moved away with my brothers.

His lips left mine and started down from the base of my mouth down to my neck.

I heard him moan slightly as he had finally found his way to my breast and groped me.

I tried to kick, but that only got him from feeling my breasts, to him holding my legs in place.

I had to do something, I had to, or I was going to be molested by this guy.

Call Lavi, I thought..... But thats impossible, there's no reason he would be anywhere near here......

Tyki's hand began to leave from my legs and found his way to my pants and began the process of loosening my belt.

But I need hope, I need to at least try....

Tyki was now starting to unbutton the button on my pants and was enjoying leaving his saliva all over my neck.

I freak-ed out and stopped debating with myself and let out a large cry.

"Lavi!"

Tyki stopped for a moment and looked at me, almost seeming hurt, but that expression quickly left his face and he smiled that devilish smile, "Don't try that, there's no way he'd be on this side of town.

I whimpered, "Lavi..... Lavi.........."

Tyki then started again, but instead of focusing on one thing at a time, he tied my hands together with my belt and concentrated on the lower portion of my body.

My pants were undone, but as if to tease me, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him. He started with the same crap he did my neck, but added this whole nasty sucking thing to it.

"Stop it, Tyki," I tried to sound strong, but in the end I heard myself moaning.

I felt Tyki's lips curl upward in delight to my reaction and with that, started to give attention to my undone pants.

"No, stop it!" I yelled, "LAVI!!!"

His hand were slipping in, they were smooth but still uncomfortable.

"Heheh, what's wrong, aren't enjoying this?" He looked up, "I know for sure all the girls at our school would love the position your in right now."

"Well," the voice was muffled, but understandable, I was filled with delight, even as the door came crashing down and scared the crap out of me, I was happy to see the 'brainless red headed idiot.'

"She's not like the other girls at school, now is she?" Lavi said, as he walked in and grabbed Tyki by the collar, pulling him off me.

"Why, if it isn't the puppy gang leader?" Tyki smiled showing no fear.

"If I were you, I'd keep your mouth shut," Lavi said as he pushed Tyki in the chair, signaling someone from outside to secure him, as he turned his attention to me.

His expression put my spirits down; such a hard expression I saw as he bent down to me.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked harshly, pulling his jacket from his body and wrapped it around me.

_What a stupid question._

"Don't give me that," Lavi said irritably, pulling my pants up, making me blush and feel uncomfortable, "One of my guys saw you texting, it was Tyki, wasn't it?"

I couldn't answer, but seemingly, Tyki could.

"Reason why she didn't call anyone is because she wanted to see me!"

Tyki was now tied to the chair and as I looked at him, I saw his hair a mess, and his once unwrinkled shirt was ruffled and undone; how I don't know.

Lavi stood and went to him, standing before Tyki, face like stone and punched him.

I squealed and looked away, as blood flew from his mouth.

"Ah," Tyki started to say and looked at me, "You've scared the princess."

Lavi didn't say anything, then went a-wire and started punching Tyki simultaneously.

Tyki's head back and fourth as Lavi didn't stop.

He's going to kill him, Lavi's going to kill Tyki!...... Not that I should care but....

I stood up after I finished doing my, I was a bit wobbly as I stepped forward, but I didn't stop as I reached out for Lavi's shirt and pulled myself to him.

"Stop it Lavi," I wrapped my arms around him, "Stop it, it's okay, please stop."

Lavi's vigorous swings began to slow as he took in my presence.

"Thats it," I felt his heart pounding through his chest, "Don't worry."

I felt like I was speaking to an animal, but it seemed to be working.

My arms began to loosen their grip on Lavi as I stepped back, to give room to him.

Lavi looked at his bloodstained hands and looked at Tyki's broken face.

"T....Take him back to his base....." he began talking to what seemed like an older man, "But don't get too close Krory, stay at least a block away when you put him down......."

Krory nodded, took Tyki over his shoulder and left me alone with Lavi.

"Lav...Lavi?" I stuttered, not sure what to say.

When he started he didn't look at me; Lavi walked past me, and down the steps of the station.

I followed after to him, stumbling through the sand.

"Lavi, wait!" I fell to my knees, not only was it hard to walk in the sand, but after what just happened, it left me weak.

I looked up from where i sat and saw Lavi by the water, washing his hands. Tears began to fill my eyes..... The same tears I cried when I first saw Lavi. My face fell down to look at the sand.

When I had first seen him, I thought he was so pretty, so handsome, but then, one day, when I saw him leaving the house, I saw him with a whole group of people and a girl by his side and realized just how far I was from ever reaching him.

As I watched him by the shore, those same thoughts came back to me. I felt as though I would never be able to reach him with my strength, my little little strength. He was far too ahead me for me to ever reach him. The truth was the truth...... what more could I say?

"Oi, how long are you going to sit there before you realize I'm right here?"

I looked up from the sand and saw Lavi standing tall over me

"Whats wrong? Can't walk?" He bent down to me, "Thats no reason to cry over that, you know." Lavi started to reach to me and on impulse I back away.

His hand fell into the sand and received the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry, I should know that right now wouldn't be the best time to make a move on you, now would it?" Lavi played in the sand with his finger.

I didn't know what to say, then again, I really didn't want to say anything. Not to the guy that obviously forgot about me.

I tried my feet again and made it off the ground and turned, trying to run away.

"You don't remember," Lavi's voice echoed through me, "Do you?"

I froze in my place and I heard him stand.

"Then again, why would you?" he sighed, "We barely talked, but I really hoped and wished that, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for me, because I really, really wanted to be with you."

I felt my heart jump, as if it were to come out of my chest.... What was going on? What is he saying? I turned to him, my tears returning, and breathed in the salty air.

"And here I thought that you were the one who forgot about me....." I smiled slightly then looked down.

"So, because you thought I forgot you, you went for Tyki instead?" Lavi's voice was shaky, but annoyed.

I looked up, surprised and shook my head. "No, no, thats not it, it's just...." I trailed off and looked at the ocean waves.

"Just what?" Lavi stood and walked to me.

"It's just, I kinda, I guess, thought that, Tyki was kinda nice....." I was stuttering over my words and unconsciously hurting Lavi, "He was being nice earlier, so when he texted me, I thought maybe I'll just-"

"Stop," Lavi said suddenly, "I think I get....."

I looked at him confused.

"You were always like that, taking what someone did to you and twisting it around....." Lavi stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down, "Is it okay to walk you home?"

My stomach started doing that one thing it does when someone you like says something to you that is really sweet and kind.... It's called the butterflies... right?

Lavi looked up at me and i felt the breath leave me and I had to look away before I could answer.

"Y...yes," not even my answer could come out right.

His face lightened and took his hands out of his pockets and walked up beside me.

"Come on."

I walked a bit behind him, watching him intently, and thought that maybe, just maybe, there _was_ a chance for me.

On the way back to the house, we didn't talk, but the whole way there, Lavi smiled at me continuously and sneaked peaks at me when he thought I wasn't paying any attention to him.

I guess, I was doing the same thing.... But instead of actually turning my head to him, I would look down and glance at him. Still, even though he was right here with me, I was watching him from a distance. My heart, or at least I wouldn't allow it to go any further than I already allowed it.

At the front of my house I stood, uncomfortable, with Lavi looking at me.

"So," he started, messing with his foot in the pavement, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I cocked my head to the side, "Don't you wanna see Nii-san?"

Lavi's head jerked up to me, his eye suddenly looking like a wanting puppy, then he turned away, disappointed in himself. "I can't"

"Why in the world not?" I was confused, was I still missing something?

"Don't worry about that," he smiled at me and mused my hair, "That can wait for another time, right?" Lavi started to turn away.

"Wait," I grabbed his shirt.

Startled, Lavi stopped in his tracks.

"Please, just......" I caught myself and stopped talking.

Lavi turned around, and took my arm in his big palm, "What is it..... Please just, what?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't...." I turned away from the intensity in his eye growing, "I'll see you tomorrow.

Lavi chuckled and leaned in to me and kissed me on the cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Oyasuminasai, Kaira, sleep well."

He turned and walked away swiftly into the night.

I touched my cheek and stared on, not believing what had just happened.

Dear Lord, that I love so much, what is this feeling that I have deep within me tonight?

I went to my bed that night, with a weight on my heart that was too much for a girl like me to handle. The weight was too much to bare and couldn't sleep at all.

 

I woke up the next morning with less than 5 hours of sleep and started the process of getting ready for school. I had just finishing putting on my uniform and started heading downstairs when my cell rang. It was in my bag, so I had to fish it out. When I opened it, I had all the nerve to close it and forget all about it, but what the message said caught my eye.

**Silky-locks01:**

**Don't go to skool 2day, come 2 the old construction site behind the park, where I met u with ur brother. it's ur choice whether or not 2 come, but just 2 let u noe, Lavi'll be there 2.**

**P.S.**

**Dont b the retard and wear ur uniform, unless u dont mind getting caught 4 skippin.**

I closed the phone , insulted. I'm not stupid, I know that I shouldn't wear the uniform.... But the problem was how was I going to get out of this house without any suspicion? I paced back and fourth, then ran over to my window, opened it and looked down.

The bottom wasn't too far down, but it would do some damage if I were to just jump. I then remembered this really stupid movie I watched a while back about this boy who was kidnaped and used his sheet as a way of escape.

I quickly changed into my brothers clothing, then got the sheet from my bed , tied it to one of the legs of my bed, then grabbed another sheet from my closet and tied securely to the end of the first blanket and threw it out the window. I looked out the window and found that it was good enough.

As I started to search for my cell, Yuhi started to call my name.

"Crap," I said running around my room like crazy.

"Kai-chi?" I heard his footsteps start up the stairs and just for some random information, my room was the first room as soon as you got up the stairs.

"Um, um........" I looked around and with no luck, saw my cell, so I scramble to the window and slid down.

"Kaira?" Yuhi opened the door and found Kaira no where to be found. He found that odd and started to leave, to check the bath room when he heard something ring.

He turned and saw a blinking light from under Kaira's uniform on the ground. Yuhi walked over, picked up her clothes and opened the cell. It read:

**Lover-boy:**

**Yo, Kaira, it's me, Lavi. Look, I won't b able to see u at skool 2day, I have something i need 2 take care of..... but don't come looking 4 me.....**

**Lover-boy:**

**.......no answer? Okay, i'll see u 2morrow &lt;3**

**P.S.**

**If wats his face calls, don't listen 2 wat he has 2 say, okay? listen 2 me and stay outta trouble**

Yuhi raised his brow, "Lavi? That boy, is he still with that gang?" He shut the phone and stood. "Wait...." Yuhi re-opened the phone and went to Kaira's other messages and found a suspicious caller, "Silky-locks01?......." He read the message and almost fainted, then ran out Kaira's room, to find the twins and Daisuke and Sora.

...

"Lavi's going to be there?" I asked myself as I ran passed the coffee shop. "He'd told me that he would be at school today....."

I ignored the fact the box thing that told you could go across the street or not was blinking and ran over the street just as the cars went off.

"Why, why would Lavi lie?" thoughts ran through my head and they ended at the memory of Yuhi. My steps fastened in fear. "oh please, don't tell me it's a gang fight."

I ran over the still wet grass, running into people as they walked their dogs.

Please, don't do anything rash!

I came upon a hill and climbed on it and hid behind the tree that lived there and I saw, on the other side, The Order, and The Noah.

"Oh, god," I whispered. As I looked around I realized that both groups had extra members.

I found Lavi's group and saw three new people, one of which I had seen yesterday with Lavi, when he came to save me. Another was this tall, not so good looking guy, with what looked like head phones on his head, and this other guy, who for some reason, reminded me of a monkey......

Then The Noah clan, they had what seemed like one extra person who seemed to be a woman in dressy attire, but what worried me was that Tyki wasn't there; wasn't he the one who sent the message?

"It looks intense, doesn't it?"

I swirled around and found Tyki stooping next to me.

He was all bandaged up and his hair was pulled back, being held by hair pins.

"What do you want?" I asked, quite frightened.

"Oh, nothing much..." Tyki smiled gently, "Well, then again.... I want..."

"No!" I said in a high whisper, "You not having me again."

Tyki looked at me and laughed gently, "Oh, if I wanted to take you again, then I would have just put you to sleep, so you wouldn't be able to struggle.... So don't worry, I'm just here to," he wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me over his should, "I'm just here as an escort."

"What?" I yelled as he started down the hill.

"The princess must be in her place to watch the games throughly," Tyki was now in the middle of the two groups and I was faced to Lavi.

His expression was unfathomable. It seemed to be mixed with hate, worry, anger, and somewhere in there, I saw something that I hoped to be forgiveness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping forward, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Um..... Message?" I was confused now.

Tyki jumped a little, adjusting me on his shoulder, "I think she got mine first."

Lavi looked at the back of Tyki's head and gritted his teeth, "Why did you listen to him for?"

"Well...." I blushed.

"I told her you would be here," Tyki turned his head and smiled.

Lavi seemed ready to hit Tyki's off into next year, but the guy with the headsets came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to waist energy now," he said.

Lavi seemed to calm down, a bit. "Yeah, sorry, I guess you're right Mari."

"Well, seeing that the puppy and his gang has calmed down," a fat man started to make his way over to us followed by......... Holy crap is that our principal?!

Tyki set me down and signaled me to follow him over to the man and my principal.

The principal started to finish the fat mans sentence, "We shall start the fight."

What the heck is going on?! Why is the principal in on this?!!!!

"Calm down, chick," Yuu walked up behind me, "Though it seems that red headed idiot is this leader of this group, it's actually him," Yuu pointed to the guy with the hat, "His name is Komui Lee."

"Isn't he the principal of our school?" I asked, "So if he's a gang leader, how is able to run a school.... Isn't that like.... illegal?"

Yuu's head fell, not understanding how something so easy to understand wouldn't connect with me.

"That's why it seems like Lavi is the leader," Allen started explaining, "Lavi pretends he's leading, when in actuality, it's Komui-san."

I nodded.

"Okay," Komui started and walked over to me, "The rules are simple, The Order beat The Noah and the princess stays safe with us and you can't kill anyone, when someone comes to the point where the can no longer go on, they must forfeit."

"And The Noah beat The puppy gang, Lavi throws down his title and becomes one of us and," The Earl's smile darkened, "The princess goes with Tyki."

I gasped "What?!"

Seemingly so did The Order and the monkey looking guy yelled, "The wasn't part of the deal!"

Lavi looked infuriated, "The deal was if we win, then you leave Kaira alone, if we lose, then I would go to your side!"

"Oh, are you afraid you'll lose?" Road stepped in front of Lavi, "Cause there's really no reason for you to worry, if you know you'll win."

"Tch," Lavi turned away.

Was I being used as a game piece, is that what I was?

Lavi walked up to me and put his hand on my cheek, "Don't worry, I'll win, and you'll be safe, okay?"

I slapped his hand away and looked at him, "What am I to you?!"

The crowd looked at me and Lavi was frozen in his spot.

"Am I some type of game piece?! Something to bargain on?" I didn't understand, I thought Lavi might have actually liked me.

Lavi looked at me, "It's not like that! All I'm trying to do is make sure they leave you be!"

"By fighting?!" I yelled, "Fighting isn't anyway to ensure ones safety!" I felt tears burning on my eyes, "Suppose someone.... you, get killed in the process?" I threw my hands to the side, "What are you gonna do, say sorry? Cause you sure as hell won't be able to!"

"Kaira," Lavi tried to south me without any success as I turned away.

"Do your stupid fight Lavi," I started to walk back in the direction I came, "But don't count me in."

"Now," Tyki grabbed my arm, "You can't just walk away, not when your the most important person in this fight."

I slapped him away, "That's why I'm leaving."

"No can do," two voices said, then I was hefted into the air, and taken over to the construction site, where I was tied up by Jasdebi.

"The only thing your good for is looking pretty," Devit said.

"Let the show begin!" The Earl yelled and came to sit next to me, followed by Komui.

I pouted, "Why did you allow such thing?" I was asking Komui.

"I didn't make the decision, Lavi did," he answered with a sigh.

I turned back and glared at Lavi, why did he do such a thing?

The two gangs faced each other, waiting, waiting for someone to make the move.

It was Allen who went first, small little Allen; he raced for Tyki (_maybe he wanted to settle something?)_ But received Road instead.

"Aw, play with me, Allen-kun," she smiled and whipped out this umbrella....... with a pumpkin at the top, and lunged it at Allen.

Allen dodged it easily and tried to kick her from the side.

While that battle was going on, another started, and it was with Yuu and Skin.

Yuu had taken out a KATANA?!,........ they're really trying to kill each other! And Skin had what seemed like a iron rod that emitted electricity.

Yuu was obviously at the disadvantage, seeing electricity liked things that were metal and his sword was metal, but as the two clashed, it didn't seem to bother him...... I was being amazed watching this fight.

Skin, despite the fact that he was heavily built, he was fast and easily dodged Yuu's amazing moves.

"You are growing a bunch of children Komui," The Earl laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking," Komui shifted his glasses, "Seeing that a lot of your monkeys are on the defensive side, while my 'puppies' are on the offensive."

I looked to confirm what Komui was saying and he was right.

Mari and Dasyia (The guy I had called monkey) were now fighting one of the twins and had put the to the defensive.... Maybe the twins, Jasdebi, are better when they fight together?

Lavi had started up Tyki and it seemed as though their battle was the most brutal. I don't mean to be self-centered, but if I'm right, they're fighting over me. And, selfishly, I wanted Lavi to win.

The scene I was watching was obviously too brutal for me... I winced when ever someone from The Order was hit and almost cried when Lavi fell back from Tyki's hits.

Yuu was getting tired and the electricity was getting to him, there wasn't much left he could do now, he was on his knees, breathing hard. I wanted to yell stand up, hoping that would encourage him, but the words wouldn't form in my mouth.

Skin was now standing over him, laughing like a mad man, and before he swung, he said, "Ya like sweets?"

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see when, I heard in response, "I hate them."

My eyes re-opened and saw, in Yuu's other hand, another katana, that blocked Skin's attack. Yuu pushed him back and stood, holding the katana to Skin's neck and said, "Dead."

Skin looked amazed, and tried to think of a way out, but found none, because all his attacks would be stopped by Yuu's other katana. He backed down and went to The Earl's side and may I say that he was not very happy.

I snickered and The Earl glared at me. I whimpered and Komui put a arm on my shoulder to reassure me.

"HAAAAA!" Allen raced forward and threw a net at Road.

Road looked up and dodged it easily, then took the opportunity to attack Allen. She ran forward, knife in hand, (Where'd that come from?!) and jumped into the air.

Allen was staggering from the last assault and couldn't dodge Road when jumped on him.

"Got you!" Road put the knife to Allen's face and pulled it down, letting some blood trickle and licked it.

"Eww," I said out-loud. What a weirdo..... Is it okay for love between two opposing teams?

Allen pushed Road off and walked over to me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kaira-chan..... I failed," he was so cute.....

"It's okay Allen-kun...." I looked at Lavi as he dodged an attack from Tyki, "I didn't want this in the first place anyway....."

Allen sat by me, "Don't those ties hurt?"

I shook my head..... "The twins didn't do it tight...."

He laughed, then turned to the fight.

After about an hour, Road, Jasdero, Dasyia, Mari, and Devit were out of the fight.

Lulubell joined in; to everyones dismay....

Yuu, being very tired, was fighting her and Lavi and Tyki's fight died down a little seeing they were getting tired, but they all were so bloody..... I don't understand how they can go on so long.

"Whats wrong? Is little puppy tired?" Tyki said, huffing then swinging a kick.

"I wouldn't talk!" Lavi blocked into a counter attack.

While the two were fighting, Lulubell beat Yuu and was heading over to Lavi to do a surprise attack, rope in hand .

I wanted to yell and seemingly so did everyone else, but we couldn't..... Not with The Noah watching us.....

Tyki smiled slightly and continued to distract Lavi.

_No, no, no, no! Lavi you fool, look behind you!!_

I looked away, my eyes closed tight, waiting for it to happen.

_Silence? Whats going on? Where's the scream of agony?_

I looked up and my mouth fell to the ground. (Well not literally, but hey!)

Behind Lavi stood, my brother, Yuhi. Yuhi had the rope rapped around in his fist and to either side of Lulubell was the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Daisuke and Sora had secured Tyki in their grips; though they were just small little boys, just a tad older than I, they could restrain someone like Tyki.... It surprised me.

"Nii-san, Hikaru, Kaoru, Daisuke, Sora?" I looked around amazed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking out for you," Sora said, bounding down the hill to my side, Daisuke following.

"But, I don't understand?" boy, was I confused, "If you knew where I was, why not call the police?"

"Don't be stupid, stupid chick," Yuu started.

"You don't even know who your own brother is?" Dasyia asked, shaking his head.

"Chill you two, " Allen chimed in, "Yuhi never wanted her to know the real reason she went into the gang."

"What?!" I looked around, very much confused.

"Your brother was the former leader of The Order," Mari started explaining, "He _was_ the actual leader, not some substitute like Lavi and the rest of your brothers were formally the actual Order, we," Mari looked around him, his eyes passing the current Order members, "were just low members of the gang, nothing more."

"Then he quit for you sake, Allen said.

I looked at my brothers, their expressions were so different from the usual happy smiles that were always shown at home; they were serious, so serious it scared me.

The Earl stood, "Whats this? The boy that I thought ran away and his like a small little dog has _returned?"_

Yuhi turned to the Earl and said harshly, "Give me back Kaira."

"Hohoho, no can do," The Earl started to advance forward, "She is very important to this game."

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, whipped out knives and put them to Lulubell's throat and their other hand holding tight to Lulubell, to keep her from leaving.

The Earl stopped, "Now isn't it cheating that you guys showed up?"

Lavi looked at the Earl and spoke bitterly, "You twisted the rules yourself, it's now our turn."

The Earl didn't seem too happy about his situation and I think I heard him growl, he then turned around and looked at me, "You stupid wretch, why does Tyki-pon like you for?" his expression scared me. Combined with a smile and furrowed brows made me want to wet my pants.

"Release her Jasdebi," The Earl said not taking his eyes off me.

Jasdebi exchanged looks with each other and untied the rope.

I jumped up and ran over to Lavi instantly. My want to hold him and take care of his wounds made me forget about the fact that I was in the midst of a dangerous situation.

The next event seemed to jumble together. I saw Lavi's face go pale and Tyki release himself from the Daisuke and Sora's grip and ran towards me. I wasn't sure what was going on, I just continued forward.

Daisuke and Sora were yelling my name, and moving their hands, as if to tell me to move. Yuhi tried to come to me, but was entangled in the rope, and the twins couldn't move, because they were holding tight to Lulubell. She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Then everything sped up, as Tyki grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me, turning suddenly so my back was to Lavi and my brothers. As he did that, I heard a sound, a puncturing sound, as sound that made my heart skip a beat.

"Tyki," I tried to move, "Tyki?" I struggled, trying to release myself from his grip. My heart was pounding now, I knew what happened and though I didn't like Tyki, it was scary.

"Kaira!" I heard my brothers scream, Lavi's voice also mixed in with the rest.

"Y...You know..... I never believed it would end this way," Tyki said his voice raspy.

His grip slowly began to loosen, as he slid down.

I saw The Earl on the other side, seemingly frozen, a umbrella in hand, with spikes at the end reached out.

Tyki was now on the ground, panting.

"Kaira," I heard him say, "I know you don't love me or anything, but..... but please, allow me to have my final moment in your arms...."

I looked down, surprised at his words, and I felt hot tears in my eyes, as I bent down. My hand reached out and I touched his head and he sighed.

"Come on, a little more than that," he suddenly forced himself up and grabbed me again, back into his arms, "Like this, I want to leave like this."

"Hey, hey, wait," I started, "Shouldn't we get you to a hospital?!"

Tyki didn't speak, he just tightened his grip around me, his head resting on my shoulders.

"Don't be stupid," I heard Road's voice, "We are literally wanted people, so showing up at the hospital would just give us away..... NO, Tyki's end is here."

They say it so easily... won't they miss him?

I looked back to Lavi suddenly feeling watched.

His eyes were on me, but they showed no objection, so I turned back to Tyki and wrapped my arms around him and the tears just came. I bawled hard, wishing there was something I could do as I felt Tyki's breath become shorter and shorter, his grip loosening on me.

Then he spoke, so quietly, "You know, I'm sorry, about causing you so much trouble....." he took a deep breath, "But I'm not sorry about last night." Tyki's tightened for a small moment, then his arms fell, and he was no more.

...

I sat in my room, Lavi, the gang, and my brother sitting downstairs, talking about the events from earlier.

Tyki's body was taken by The Noah, to be readied for the funeral, the funeral I wouldn't be able to partake in. Lavi literally had to pry my hands from him and I wasn't holding unto him cause I loved him or anything, but because, I felt like it was my fault he died. Maybe if I hadn't been selfish and only thought about myself, I wouldn't have met him.... Then there would be no reason for a fight....

I fell back into my bad, staring at the ceiling, mentally beating myself up.

My door creaked open and I looked over and saw Lavi. He walked in shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I answered, sitting up.

He walked over to me and sat on the bed, looking at me.

"You okay?"

I stared at him, "Well, I was just fought over, found out my brothers were the main people in a gang, and witnessed a death, yeah," I shook me head, "I'm okay."

Lavi laughed slightly at my humor, then looked down, "Well, I have to go..... Yuhi's throwing me out."

I looked at him sharply, "Already?"

He looked back at me, "I can stay for a little, if you want..... He said that."

I looked away blushing.

"Well.... do you?"

I nodded, "I do."

I heard Lavi start to move towards me, as he put himself directly behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. His head rested on my shoulder and he whispered in my ear.

"For a very long time, I've waited to hold you like this......"

I laughed slightly, as he whispered, it tickled my ear and I blushed slightly.

"Hey," he started, "Look at me."

I turned my head and he locked his lips with mine. Lavi surprised me as he kissed me. He was gentle, unlike Tyki, who had gone after me like a crow after a cheese puff.

His hands started to move my body, so it faced him, and as he did that, I couldn't stop myself from kissing back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled myself to him.

This is how my first kiss should have been.....Not getting raped... Well, almost raped.....

I gasped for breath in-between kisses, but was constantly cut short as Lavi came back and closed our lips together.

Lavi paused for a moment and looked at me, his green eye boring into me.

"I love you."

I froze again.

"I've loved you since your brother took me in under his wing....." he placed his fore head on mine, "Are you gonna respond or continue looking at me like that?"

I blinked then blushed. My eyes moved to his and I said, "I... I love you too."

Lavi smiled and for the last time that night, kissed me, until it felt like the night wouldn't end.


End file.
